En la salud y en la enfermedad
by KonaKona000
Summary: Azusa, se dará cuenta de que el mundo no es solamente gris.


**Warning. Este fic está basado en el popular anime K-ON! Pero no por ende sigue la misma historia, al leerlo encontrarás incongruencias e incluso podrá parecerte ilógico, pero esa era la idea. Sólo me queda por desear que sea de tu agrado.**

''_No sé cuándo empezó todo, ni sé cuándo acabará. Lo único que sé es que este sentimiento no desaparecerá nunca. Siempre fui una persona distante, sólo con mis amigas era cariñosa, del cual no eran muchas. Tampoco quería intimar tanto, me parecía un tanto aburrido e innecesario hacer eso. Muchas veces me pregunté si era normal nunca haber tenido una pareja, haber dado tu primer beso o el tipo de cosas que se suponen que hacen los adolescentes, pero siempre acababa con la conclusión de que daba igual... Hasta ese día...'''_

-Bueno señora Nakano, sólo ha sido un esguince-dijo un doctor que aparentaba unos cuarenta años-. Así que con un par de semanas de reposo estará bien.

-¿Seguro doctor? -preguntó un hombre mayor con evidente preocupación.

-Cariño, tranquilo, has oído al doctor. Sólo es un esguince ¿verdad?

-Efectivamente -dijo el doctor.

-Cielos mamá-dijo Azusa-. Deberías ser más cuidadosa. No eres igual de joven que antes, deberías saber eso.

-¿A quién llamas vieja?-dijo la madre de Azusa enojada ante el comentario de su hija-. Para que lo sepas aún soy joven. Lo que pasó fue que durante el baile pisé mal y bueno...

-Claro claro-respondió Azusa desinteresada-. Sólo procura tener cuidado la próxima vez.

-Doctor, ¿cuándo podré irme? -preguntó la señora Nakano.

-Bueno, tenía planeado hacerle unas pruebas por rutina, para ver si hay algo mal. Después de eso podrá irse. A lo sumo en la tarde.

-Genial, no puedo esperar para volver a bailar -dijo alegre.

-Ya has oído al doctor mamá... Debes guardar reposo -dijo Azusa.

-¡P-Pero...! -intentó replicar.

-Nada de peros-dijo Azusa contundente-. Debes hacerlo para no sufrir otro accidente igual.

-Está bien... -respondió resignada ante la pesada verdad.

-Es bueno ver que su hija se preocupa por usted -dijo el doctor alegre.

-Es más como una tutora -respondió.

-Sí, sí-dijo Azusa aburrida-. Voy a dar una vuelta por el hospital, avísame cuando nos vayamos a casa.

-Está bien, ten cuidado -dijo su madre. Azusa salió de la habitación de su madre.

Azusa empezó a vagar a través de los pasillos del hospital en el cual estaba su madre. Era un pasillo y paisaje un tanto desanimador, ya que algunas puertas estaban abiertas y se podía observar a los diferentes pacientes recluídos, algunos daban tanta lástima que Azusa debía apartar la mirada. A donde miraba veía pacientes con un sin fin de tubos en todo su cuerpo, ''sería realmente espantoso vivir así...'' había pensado Azusa al ver a tantos pacientes. Siguió caminando a través del pasillo que estaba en el mismo piso de la habitación de su madre, el hospital era grnae, giró a la derecha en dicho pasillo, vio una placa que decía Hirasawa Yui, habitación puerta estaba abierta y vio el uniforme de Sakurakou, la misma preparatoria de Azusa, Qué descuidada pensó al ver la habitación abierta para cualquier persona que pasase por ahí, como la puerta estaba abierta echó una última ojeada y vio perfectamente una guitarra eléctrica lo cual intrigó a Azusa, e incluso empezó a imaginar cómo sería aquella chica, fue una mezcla entre la responsabilidad de Mio, la vitalidad de Ritsu y la amabilidad de Tsumugi lo cual dio resultado a una chica sumamente interesante, claro está, de que la probabilidad de que existiera una chica con tales características eran muy bajas pero aún así le gustó el resultado que salió de su mente.

Siguió caminando, viendo a través del pasillo las diferentes historias que podrían haber en ese momento. Vio a un niño jugar con su madre, el niño estaba internado, a un abuelo caminar dificultosamente agarrando un instrumento que le suministraba el suero, a un doctor seguido de varios practicantes mientras éste les daba instrucciones, varios aprendices miraron a Azusa, ésta no les devolvió el gesto. Vio a tres enfermeras correr a través del pasillo, seguramente habría una emergencia, después de todo era un hospital. El pasillo de aquel triste hospital empezó a parecerle tedioso y aburrido y decidió ir al tejado, con la esperanza de que estuviera abierto. Fue a las escaleras, ya que el ascensor no llegaba hasta allí, genial pensó irónicamente al ver que tenía que subir las escaleras. Se dispuso a subir, las escaleras no eran muy usadas lo cual daba la sensación de que estuviera dentro de una casa embrujada lo cual la asustó un poco e hizo que se apurara más. Subió las escaleras en poco tiempo, mucho menos de lo que tomaría lentamente, por fin estaba ante la puerta que daba al tejado, o al cielo, rió ante tal exageración y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, esta estaba un poco dura e hizo que se dificultase la tarea de abrirla. Por fin lo consiguió y pasó al tejado donde habían varias sábanas blancas pertenecientes a las camas desocupadas, la brisa soplaba con un poco de fuerza lo cual era una bendición para el calor que azotaba Japón ese verano. Se dispuso a ir a la baranda para observar el paisaje que se marcaba desde allí, cuando estaba caminando hacia la baranda el viento sopló más fuerte haciendo que las sábanas casi se suelten, al principio no la había visto, porque las sábanas la tapaban, pero después de que se movieran pudo verla perfectamente, había una chica de más o menos su edad, de pelo castaño y corto que también estaba observando el paisaje de la ciudad. Azusa se sorprendió un poco ya que como al principio no la había visto y aparece así de frente hizo que pareciera una aparición. Azusa dudó unos momentos pero se dicidó a hablarle, después de todo no había nada mejor que hacer.

-Esto...-dijo Azusa nerviosa por hablarle a un extraño-. H-Hola...

-¿Hmm?-la chica giró la cabeza al ver que la llamaban-. Oh, hola -dijo sonriente.

-¿Q-Qué tal...? -dijo Azusa aún nerviosa.

-Bien.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó.

-Sólo...-dijo con tono de nostalgia-. Miraba el paisaje, no sabía que fuera tan bonito desde aquí -rió.

-¿En serio? Bueno, subí para eso-dijo Azusa-. ¿Puedo... mirar contigo?

-Claro, debes de apreciar este paisaje también -dijo con una sonrisa.

-G-Gracias-dijo aún nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con extraños. Vio que tenía la ropa que se le da a los pacientes cuando son ingresados-. Esto... Eres una paciente ¿verdad? ''¡Qué pregunta! Ahora pensará que soy idiota...'' -pensó Azusa al analizar su pregunta más que obvia.

-¿Se nota?-rió ante la pregunta de Azusa-. Sí, soy una paciente. De hecho, si usamos otro término se podría decir que soy lo que llaman en los comercios ''cliente fiel'' -dijo riendo.

-¿Quieres decir que estás internada a menudo?

-Así es. La última vez que lo estuve fue hace seis meses, un gran progreso si ves mi historial -dijo la castaña.

-Ya veo... Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-¡Oh! Es cierto, no he dicho mi nombre, ¡qué modales los míos!-dijo riendo-. Mi nombre es Hirasawa Yui, de la habitación 202 -dijo sonriendo.

-''¡¿Es ella?! ¿En serio?''-pensó Azusa mientras comparaba la verdadera Yui con la Yui falsa que ella había creado-. Yo soy Nakano Azusa, mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío -dijo.

-Esto... He visto que tienes el uniforme de Sakurakou en tu habitación, ¿estudias allí?

-¿Viste mi habitación? -preguntó curiosa.

-S-Sí... -respondió temerosa por si ella consideraba eso como una falta de respeto.

-Jajaja, sí, estudio allí -dijo alegre.

-''Qué persona más alegre''-pensó Azusa, comparó a Yui con su senpai Ritsu y eran muy parecidas-. Ya veo, la verdad yo también estudio allí -dijo Azusa con una sonrisa. ''¿Estoy sonriendo?'' pensó extrañada.

-El mundo es un pañuelo-dijo Yui alegre-. ¿En qué año estás Azusa-chan? -dijo Yui.

-''¿Azusa-chan?'' -se sonrojó Azusa ante la familiaridad de Yui-. E-Estoy en primer año...

-¿Eh? ¿De casualidad no conoces a Hirasawa Ui? -preguntó Yui.

-¿Hirasawa Ui...? ¿Hirasawa Ui...?-se preguntaba Azusa ante el nombre que le sonaba familiar-. ¡Ah! Sí, ella está en mi clase -dijo al recordarlo.

-¡Vaya casualidad!-dijo Yui riendo-. Estás en su misma clase.

-¿Y-Y usted en qué clase está Hirasawa-san? -preguntó Azusa.

-Por favor, dime Yui, y estoy en segundo -dijo orgullosa.

-Entonces... Y-Yui-senpai -dijo sonrojada.

-Senpai...-se repitió Yui-. Suena bien...

-Jejeje -rió tímidamente Azusa ante las palabras de Yui. Se alarmó ante esa risa-. Esto... ¿Conoce a Tainaka Ritsu? -preguntó Azusa.

-¿Ricchan? Sí, la conozco -dijo Yui.

-''¿Ric...chan...?'' -pensó Azusa.

-Estoy en su misma clase-dijo-. Conozco también a su mejor amiga, Mio-chan, ellas dos están en el club de música ligera ¿verdad?

-Así es-dijo Azusa-. De hecho, yo también lo estoy -dijo tímidamente.

-Eso es fabuloso-exclamó Yui-. Me gustaría oírte tocar a ti y a las demás alguna vez.

-Pues... si quiere puede venir a vernos cuando pue...-

-¡Onee-chan!-exclamó preocupada Ui-. ¡Te estaba buscando!

-¿Ui? Perdona, sólo estaba aquí con Azusa-chan.

-¿Azusa-chan?-dijo Ui-. ¡Oh! Nakano-san.

-H-Hola Ui -dijo Azusa.

-No sabía que conocieras a Onee-chan.

-Bueno, la acabo de conocer ahora -dijo.

-Ella también le gusta venir a ver el paisaje Ui -dijo Yui.

-Ciertamente es muy relajante -dijo Ui.

-Sobretodo cuando estás aquí día y noche -dijo por lo bajo Yui. El móvil de Azusa emepzó a sonar.

-¿Si?-contestó-. Oh, papá eres tú. ¿Qué sucede?... Ah, ya veo... Sí, voy enseguida-colgó-. Debo irme, ha sido un placer Yui-senpai, hasta luego, a ti también Ui.

-Adiós Nakano-san -dijo Ui.

-Adiós Azusa-chan, visítame cuando quieras -dijo Yui levantando su mano.

-Claro -dijo Azusa mientras se retiraba.

Azusa fue a reunirse con sus padres, quienes la esperaban en la salida del hospital, le habían dado el alta a su madre quien tenía un bendaje al rededor de su pie. Todos subieron al coche y se dispusieron a regresar a casa. Cuando el coche se puso en marcha Azusa miró por la ventana trasera hacia el tejado para ver si lograba ver a Yui una vez más antes de irse, no la vio.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo Azusa? -preguntó su padre.

-Sólo... hablar con una compañera de la preparatoria -respodió.

Pasó así toda la semana y Azusa cada vez que podía le preguntaba a Ui por el estado de su hermana, esta le respondía que iba mejorando poco a poco pero que aún estaba muy débil para volver a clases. Azusa decidió preguntar a su amiga más cercana, Manabe Nodoka (información por parte de Ui) sobre Yui. Ella le contó todo acerca de ella, cómo era, sus aficiones, su enfermedad, cómo había lidiado con ella y todo lo que Azusa iba preguntando. Luego de que Nodoka le diera toda la información que ella necesitaba Azusa pasó a preguntar a sus senpais, Ritsu, Mio y Tsumugi acerca de Yui. Ellas dijeron casi lo mismo que Nodoka, que era una persona muy buena pero que por culpa de su salud débil no había podido asistir mucho a clases. Esto hizo sentir mal a Azusa, que por alguna razón desconocida empezó a cogerle cariño a Yui. Lo cual hizo su próximo movimiento, pedirle a Ui que le avisara cuando iba a hospital para que ella también fuera, esta le respondió que la iba a visitar casi todos los días, cuando los estudios se lo permitían. Cuánto amor pensó Azusa ante el cuidado que tenía Ui sobre su hermana.

Azusa empezó a visitar a Yui cada vez que podía, incluso se saltaba ensayos para ir a visitarla, ella les explicaba a sus senpais la situación y ellas entendían. No era común ver a Azusa tan interesada en alguien, incluso ellas iban de vez en cuando a visitarla. Muchas veces Azusa se encotró a Yui cantando en voz baja cualquier canción, muchas veces eran conocidas para Azusa, otras veces, no lograba descubrir qué canción era. Otras veces se encontraba a Yui practicando con su guitarra, y hay que decir que era muy buena, pero como estaba en un hospital no se podía apreciar bien la música que ella interpretaba, otras veces se encontaba o ayudando a Ui con los trabajos que le mandaban en la preparatoria o también leyendo alguna novela ligera que su hermana menor le compraba camino al hospital. Azusa observó que Yui tenía gustos peculiares, ciencia ficción, misterio e incluso terror. Una vez la encontré leyendo Isaac Asimov mientras tenía en su mesa un libro de Stephen King por empezar relataba emocionada Azusa a sus senpais en el salón del club.

Yui ya se había acostumbrado a las visitar frecuentes de Azusa, quien a veces llegaba junto con Ui ya que ambas tenían tiempo libre y no debían hacer nada esecial. Azusa le había comprado como regalo una de las novelas más famosas de Julio Verne, ''20.000 Leguas de viaje submarino'', que Yui aceptó encantada ya que era una gran fanática de ese escritor. Muchas veces Azusa llevaba su guitarra para ensayar en el tejado del hospital, Ui se unía a ellas con el bajo. Azusa, a pesar de ser considerada una prodigio de la guitarra debía reconocer las hablidades de Yui y de Ui, ellas dos, sobre todo Yui, eran muy buenas. Ella le preguntó cómo era tan buena y ella respondió Lo único que hago aquí es leer y practicar con la guitarra, así que es normal que sea buena en esto respondía siempre riendo. Ambas habían entablado una gran amistad, junto con Ui se habían vuelto grandes amigas.

-Una vez-contaba Yui-. Estaba en mi habitación durmiendo, era de noche y durante esos días había recaído así que no me encontraba muy bien. Y en mitad de la noche entró un señor con una barba blanca, como se me hacía raro que estuviera ahí a esa hora le pregunté quién era, y el me contestó: Soy Jesús, hija mía. Entonces aterrada le dije: ¡En serio! ¡¿Acaso estoy muerta?! con lo que el sujeto me respondió riendo :Jajaja, no, soy Jesús el conserje. ¿Te imaginas el susto que pasé en ese momento? Aunque no sea cristiana pero aún así -relataba riendo. Azusa sólo escuchaba atenta.

Así eran los días en que Azusa visitaba a Yui, hablaban de todo tipo de cosas, Yui le recomendaba bandas y libros a Azusa y ella los apuntaba en un cuaderno para verlo después. Todo iba bien hasta que un día...

-Azusa -dijo Yui seria lo cual asustó a Azusa.

-¿Q-Qué sucede Yui-senpai? -respondió asustada ante una posible mala noticia.

-Me darán el alta mañana -dijo sonriendo.

-¿...Qué...? -dijo Azusa sorprendida.

-Lo que has oído.

-¡Eso es genial senpai!-exclamó Azusa y se avalanzó al pecho de Yui, por esta acción ambas se sonrojaron-. Quiero decir... es una muy buena noticia.

-Así es, Ui reaccionó de manera similar.

-¿Eso significa que...? -dijo Azusa.

-Así es, iré a la preparatoria. Aunque el doctor me dijo que aún no estoy recuperada, y que no me sobre esforzara -dijo Yui.

-Aún así es una muy buena noticia. Podremos vernos en la escuela -dijo emocionada Azusa.

-Así es -respondió sonriente Yui.

Azusa pasó el resto de la tarde pensando en la noticia de Yui, afortunadamente la dada de alta de Yui coincidía con el festival cultural y así podría tocar frente a ella. Pensar en el día de mañana y todo lo que traería hizo que el corazón de Azusa latiera más rápido.

-''¿Qué es esto...?'' -pensaba Azusa mientras tenía su mano en el pecho.

La noche pasó y el día del alta de Yui y el festival cultural llegó. Azusa se levantó a primera hora, se preparó y se marchó a la preparatoria. Yui hizo lo mismo e iba acompañada por su gran hermana Ui y su gran amiga Nodoka, por si acaso pasaba algo, ya que el doctor dijo que aún no estaba bien del todo. Pero aún así esto no iba a impedir que Yui no disfrutara del día.

Llegaron a la preparatoria donde Yui y sus acompañantes se encontraron con Azusa, quien las había estado esperando, hablaron todo lo que pudieron (que no fue mucho) y se marcharon a sus clases para terminar los preparativos para dar inicio al festival de ese año. Yui llegó junto con Nodoka e inmediatamente todas las compañeras de clase, incluyendo a Ritsu, Mio y Tsumugi empezaron a hablarle a Yui de temas acerca de cómo se sentía y esas cosas, llegaron a rodear a Yui y Nodoka, esta les dijo que por favor dejaran a Yui y que no les hicieran tantas preguntas ya que podían agobiarla, las chicas de clases comprendieron y se iban acercando a Yui poco a poco para no presionarla. Azusa estaba nerviosa ya que quería hablar con su senpai y no podía, Ui entendía perfectamente a Azusa y le dijo que se calmara que de seguro dentro de poco podrían hablarle, cuando empezara el festival. Azusa entendió y se calmó.

Yui estaba radiante, su sonrisa iluminaba toda la clase, que estaba decorada para ser un café con temática de maids. Le preguntaron a Yui si quería trabajar pero ella tuvo que negarse, en contra de su voluntad. Nodoka notó esto e hizo todo lo posible para que Yui trabajara allí, a pesar de la salud de Yui ella parecía muy feliz al saber que podría ayudar junto a sus compañeros de clase. Ella, junto con Tsumugi y otras compañeras se vistieron de Maids y trabajaron en el café, claro está, que todas estaban pendiente de Yui por si acaso ocurría algo. A pesar de todos los temores Yui desempeñó su trabajo de manera excelente y con una gran sonrisa. Azusa y Ui asistieron al café para ver a Yui trabajar. Luego de que la jornada de Yui terminara, ella, Nodoka, Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi, Azusa y Ui fueron a ver el resto del festival. Yui parecía un niño pequeño viendo todos y cada uno de los diferentes puestos, cada uno los veía con más asombro que el anterior, lo cual hizo sentir bien a sus amigas al ver que el temor de algún contratiempo quedase anulado.

Llegó el evento principal. El concierto del Houkago Tea Time. Yui, Nodoka y Ui estaban en primera fila para ver con todo lujo de detalles el concierto. Yui estaba radiante gracias a su felicidad. Mientras que Azusa estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ya que iba a tocar frente a Yui, aunque ya lo había hecho antes hoy era diferente y había decido hacerlo lo mejor posible para alegrar todo lo posible a Yu. Salieron al escenario y Azusa vio a Yui, esta le dedicó un saludo e hizo que Azusa se sonrojara. Todas se colocaron en sus puestos y empezaron a presentarse, después Mio, quien era la vocalista dijo: esta canción va dedicada a una gran amiga nuestra y una blanca luz iluminó a Yui lo que la hizo sorprender, puso una expresión de sorpresa y puso su mano en su pecho lo cual hizo que todas estuvieran aterradas ante un problema pero no fue así, Yui sonrió encantada y todas se aliviaron y cantaron.

El concierto fue de mravilla, incluso hizo que a Yui se le escaparan algunas lágrimas lo cual puso contenta al máximo a Azusa. Después de eso Nodoka y Ui tuvieron que retirarse para cumplir con sus deberes pero no querían dejar sola a Yui por lo cual Azusa y las demás se ofrecieron a llevarla al club de música ligera para que pasara allí el rato. Estas aceptaron encantadas y se retiraron.

-Me siento como una niña pequeña -dijo Yui riendo.

-Tal vez seas nuestra niña pequeña -dijo Ritsu sonriendo y las demás rieron.

Llegaron al club donde estaba Sawako esperándolas a todas ya. Se sentaron a hablar de diferentes temas para pasar el rato.

-Oye Yui -dijo Ritsu.

-¿Qué sucede Ricchan?

-¿Qué te parece entrar al club de música ligera?

-¡¿En serio?! -exclamó Yui contenta al máximo.

-Claro. Azusa me dijo que eres muy buena.

-¡M-Me encantaría!

-Está decidido. Desde ahora eres una miembro -dijo Ritsu.

-Bienvenida -dijeron todas.

-¡Bien!-dijo Ritsu-. ¿Qué tal si para celebrar tocamos un poco junto a Yui?

-¿E-En serio'? -dijo Yui encantada.

-¿Segura?-dijo Mio-. Recuerda su salud.

-Es verdad -dijo Azusa.

-Tranquilas-dijo Yui-. Puedo hacerlo.

Cogieron sus instrumentos, la guitarra fue prestada por el cub de jazz que tenían algunas de sobra. Tocaron algunas canciones propias del Houkago Tea Time que Yui interpretó perfectamente, bien justificada estaba el ingreso de Yui al club. Cuando acabaron todas felicitaron a Yui por su gran trabajo.

-G-Gracias chicas -respondió agitada Yui.

-¿Estás bien Yui?-dijo Tsumugi-. Te ves cansada.

-E-Estoy bien -dijo, respiraba pesadamente.

-¿Segura?

-Sí sí. ¿Qué tal si tomamos un poco de té?

-Claro, vayamos-dijo Tsumugi sonriendo-. ¿De cuál quieres Yui?

-Del que me dieron ant... -no pudo acabar su frase ya que cayó inconsciente.

-¡Yui! -exclamaron aterradas las presentes.

Yui cayó desmayada a causa del gran esfuerzo que había hecho ese día. Esfuerzo que ninguna notó. Trasladaron inmediatamente a Yui al hospital para que fuera tratada, seguía sin despertar. Todos sus amigos acudieron, Nodoka y Ui interrumpieron su trabajo al escuchar lo que había pasado. Ritsu estaba aterrada y repetía: Es todo mi culpa, si no hubiera dicho que tocáramos nada había pasado se decía una y otra vez. Ui, al notar esto se sentó a su lado y le dijo que no era culpa suya, le dijo que si su hermana tuviera la oportunidad de volver atrás en el tiempo para impedir esto seguramente no lo haría. Yui e incluso Ui estaban muy agradecidas con ellas ya que le habían dado lo que Yui siempre había querido: una vida de preparatoria normal. Al oír esto, todas las presentes rompieron a llorar.

El doctor salió de la sala donde estaba Yui y les dijo que su estado era delicado ya que se había esforzado demasiado durante el festival. Hubo varios indicios pero nadie supo interpretarlos hasta que fue demasaido tarde. Yui siguió dormida toda la noche, a causa de esto todas las demás tuvieron que marcharse ya que era tarde, sus correspondientes familias fueron a recogerles. Ritsu seguía afligida por lo de esta tarde, pero todas la tranqulizaron. Ya cuando era de noche todas se habían marchardo, excepto Azusa, incluso Ui que parecía la más agotada de todas. Azusa le dijo que no se preocupara y que ella estaría alló por si acaso pasaba algo, Ui confió en ella y se fue. Azusa quedó sola, tenía demasiado sueño así que decidió ir a comprar un café a la máquina expendedora. Cuando compró el café se sentó a beberlo en la banca que había al lado de la máquina, cerró los ojos intentado calmarse, se quedó dormida...

Azusa, debido a que se quedó dormida hasta el amanecer no se dio cuenta de que el estado de Yui empeoró y tuvieron que moverla hasta otra sala para tratarla. Azusa, sin idea de qué estaba sucediendo siguió dormida hasta que los diferentes ruidos del hospital la despertaron, se sorprendió por haberse quedado dormida. Fue a la habitación de Yui, no estaba...

Revisó el número 202, no estaba equivocada, entró en pánico. Fue en busca de yui por todas partes, cada habitación, rincón o baño donde pudiera estar lo revisó pero no estaba en ninguno. Preguntó a una enfermera por ella y esta hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y el pánico se apoderó de ella hasta el punto de estar a punto de llorar, pero, ¡El tejado! Claro, el amanecer había pasado hace no mucho y seguro que estaba ahí, fue a toda prisa subiendo las aterradoras escaleras pero esta vez no les prestó atención y cuando abrió la puerta: no estaba... Azusa vio aterrada que Yui no se encontraba donde siempre estaba, recordó todo lo que vivió con ella, y rompió a llorar, desconsolada sin saber qué había pasado. Repitiéndose que no la vería más, que nunca iba a saber sus sentimientos hacia ella y que se había dormido en el peor momento y la había abandonado, pensaba ella tirada en el suelo mientras lloraba.

-No sabía que fueras una llorona Azusa -dijo.

-¿Yui...senpai...? -dijo Azusa sin creer lo que veía.

-¿Qué suced...-intentó decir Yui pero Azusa se lanzó a su pecho antes de que acabara-. ¿A-Azusa? -preguntó Yui ante la actitud de esta.

-¡Pensé que...! ¡Pensé que...! -intentaba decir.

-¿Que había muerto? -preguntó.

-S-Sí... Incluso pregunté a una enfermera y me dijo que no estabas ya...

-¿Esa enfermera era pelirroja?

-S-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Te dije que era una cliente fiel ¿no? Esa enfermera le gusta hacer bromas -dijo riendo.

-Ahí vas otra vez... Sonriendo a pesar de haber estado a punto de morir... ¿Cómo puedes...?

-¿Sonreís? ¿Qué más puedo hacer si no? Si no soy feliz no tendré las fuerzas para luchar -dijo sonriendo.

-Yui-senpai... -dijo Azusa llorando.

-Además, ahora soy un miembro del club de música ligera ¿no? Debemos prepararnos para el próximo festival -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sí! -respondió Azusa con una sonrisa igual de grande.

_Epílogo...  
_

Antes de que me diera cuenta la salud de Yui-senpai mejoró, aunque fue internada varias veces. Pero ya no duraba en el hospital tanto tiempo, ahora podía ir a la preparatoria de manera casi normal. Las otras senpai me han contado de que en la clase de educación física sólo podía realizar los ejercicios fáciles, y que sólo podía correr durante un tiempo muy pequeño. Aún así Yui-senpai se esforzaba y eso era lo que importaba. El tiempo siguió su curso y ella y yo nos hicimos más cercanas hasta el punto de considerarnos más que amigas, aunque ambas lo sabíamos, no teníamos una relación seria cosa que me molestaba ya que alguien podría intentar quitarme a Yui-senpai y eso era algo que no iba a aceptar. De este modo el tiempo pasó y con el nuevos recuerdos fueron creados pero mi relación con Yui-senpai no iba más allá de ser amigas, y peor aún, veía que nuevas personas estaban intentando acercarse a ella. De este modo el día de san valentín se acercaba y decidí tomar cartas en el asunto para poder acabarlo de una vez por todas.

-Mañana es san valentín ¿verdad Azusa? -dijo Ritsu burlona.

-¿Q-Qué con eso? -respondió Azusa sonrojada. Yui no estaba en el club, estaba en el hospital internada y le daban el alta mañana, justo a tiempo.

-Nada, sólo pensé que tendrías a alguien para confesarle tu amor -dijo la baterista.

-¿D-De dónde sacas eso?

-O sea que no tienes a nadie.

-B-Bueno...

-Ya, ya. No la molestes Ritsu-dijo Tsumugi comprensiva-. Si quieres ayuda en algo Azusa no dudes en hablarme. Además, tú me has pedido ayuda con respecto a Mio, Ritsu -dijo la rubia en tono burlón.

-¡T-Tsumugi! ¡No digas cosas como esas en alto! -exclamó Ritsu avergonzada. Reí.

Le dije a Tsumgi-senpai todo los que me acomplejaba y ella tan amable me dio consejos que supe captar. Después de eso le pedí que me acompañara a comprar chocolates y ella aceptó con gusto, Ritsu-senapi, avergonzada al máximo se acopló a nosotras, esta vez era mi turno de burlarme. Las tres íbamos a comprar chocolates, pensé en hacerle una visita a Yui-senpai en el hospital ya que no había ido a visitarla en los días en que ella estuvo internada y tal vez podría pensa que ya no le hablo o algo así, aunque no creo que pase eso. Así que mejor decidí darle una sorpresa mañana cuando fuera a clases. En realidad el alta se lo daban hoy dentro de unas horas, pero ella dijo que mañana no sé porqué. Llegamos al sitio donde se venden los chocolates y empezamos a buscar cuál sería el mejor para Yui y Mio senpai ya que Ritsu-senpai también estaba buscando chocolates. Ella decidió comprar una caja de bombones con forma de corazón, la forma en que pagó hizo que la venderdora riera. Yo compré un gran chocolate con forma de corazón. Pagamos y nos retiramos a nuestros hogares, lo único que faltaba era esperar a mañana.

Me levanté a primera hora, guardé el chocolate en una bolsa para que no se viera, me vi en el espejo y me preparé para lo que venía. Salí de mi hogar y fui a la preparatoria donde me confesaría a Yui-senpai. Era un manojo de nervios, no sabía cómo lo haría ni cuándo. Había decidido que lo haría después de clases, Ritsu-senpai probablemente haría lo mismo así que las actividades del club por hoy estarían suspendidas, por lo menos la hora la había decidido. Pero, ¿cómo iba a decirle a Yui-senpai que me acompañara sin que ella sospechase? Debía encontrar el modo. Llegué a la preparatoria y allí la vi, a Yui-senpai, la persona que me quitaba el aliento acompañada por su hermana menor quien no la dejaba sola ningún segundo y su amiga de la infancia Nodoka-senpai, la cual a veces pienso que está enamorada de Yui-senpai. Ellas lograron verme, cosa que no quería ya que llevaba el chocolate conmigo y podrían sospechar. Se acercó Yui-senpai seguida de su hermana y su amiga.

-Buenos días Azusa-chan -dijo Yui sonriendo.

-B-Buenos días Yui-senpai... -dijo casi murmurando Azusa.

-Hola Azusa -saludó Nodoka.

-Nakano-san, buenos días -dijo Ui.

-H-Hola.

-¿Qué llevas ahí Azusa-chan? -dijo Yui curiosa.

-¡N-No es nada! Sólo unas cosas que debo darle a una amiga -dijo sonrojada.

-Ya veo.

-D-Debo irme, las veo más tarde -se despidió Azusa.

¡Qué cerca! pensé. No debí dejar que me vieran, seguro que Ui sospecha algo, dbo esconder esto para que no me descubran. Fui hasta el salón del club y lo escondí en el armario y luego fui a la clase como si nada hubiera pasado. Ui ya estaba allí hablando con Jun, me acerqué de manera casual y me metí en la conversación. Ui le contaba a Jun que una chica le había dado chocolates a Yui y se había ido corriendo. Sentí el corazón en la garganta, ¿Qué tal si Yui le respondía? El profesor llegó y tuvimos que dejar de hablar. Las clases no pudieron pasar más lento, sentía que me iba a morir por la desesperación, sólo quería darle el chocolate a Yui-senpai y que ella me respondiera. Las clases iban pasando y yo estaba cada vez peor, tanto así que Ui notó que estaba rara, me excusé diciendo que no había dormido bien, y en cierto modo es verdad. Por fin las clases pasaron y la jornada acabó, di gracias a Dios y fui al salón del club donde encontré a Mio-senpai en los brazos de Ritsu-senpai con su chocolate en la mano, ella me hizo unn gusto con su pulgar. Cogí el chocolate y las dejé a solas para que hicieran lo que quisieran hacer, busqué a Yui-senpai pero no estaba, le pregunté a Nodoka-senpai y ella me dijo que Tsumugi le dijo que no habían actividades hoy y entonces ella se marchó a casa. Mal asunto, pensé. Salí corriendo de la escuela y fue en dirección en la que siempre va, qué rápido camina. Por fin, después de correr y correr la vi cruzando un puente mientras iba comiendo el chocolate que le había dado la otra chica, creo yo. Me le acerqué por detrás y debido a esto se asustó y dejó caer lo que ella venía comiendo Qué mala suerte dijo ella con tono triste.

-Oh, Azusa-chan, eras tú -dijo sonriendo, la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Azusa hizo que se sonrojara aún más.

-Esto... Yui-senpai -dijo Azusa casi susurrando.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?

-Quería... ¡Quería darte esto! -gritó Azusa y alzó el chocolate para que Yui lo viera, pero a causa de estar avergonzada lo estrelló contra su rostro-. ¡L-Lo siento! No era mi... -estaba a punto de llorar.

-N-No llores Azusa-chan-dijo Yui-. Tranquila, no me ha dolido.

-P-Pero...

-¿Esos chocolates son para mi? No debiste Azusa-chan-dijo Yui riendo-. De hecho, yo iba a comprarte también unos pero como tuve que ir al hospital no pude...

-Yui-senpai... -dijo Azusa con lágrimas en los ojos y se lanzó a los brazos de Yui.

-Ya, ya...-dijo Yui acariciando la cabeza de Azusa-. Oye, ya que no te pude comprar nada, ¿qué te parece si te doy otra cosa? -dijo Yui acercándose a Azusa con la intención de besarla.

-Yui... senpai... -fue lo último que dijo Azusa antes de ser besada por Yui.

_Ambas por fin habían dado el paso que tneían miedo a dar y ahora eran una pareja, ahora Yui y Azusa tenían a alguien con quien enfrentar el futuro..._


End file.
